GeT a GRiP
by silver moon droplet
Summary: ¤ » fuudemyx: she just needed someone to lean on for a bit, she didn't mean to fall in love with him.


"Out," she said simply, she was always direct, and too the point. He smiled at her, he didn't know what it was about her, as matter of fact he didn't know too much about anything he was drunk after all. She was the waitress, it was her job to kick him out after closing time – but she had let him stay, she didn't know why. He was just the sitar player, whom was having personal problems, that wasn't her problem.

"One more hour," he hiccupped, pointing at her, hitting her nose. "Pease Fuu?"

"One." She replied, she was exhausted, Seifer would be pissed if he knew she was doing this. Then again, did she really care what Seifer felt, he was the one cheating on her with some cheap whore.

"Fuu-Fuu, you okay?" he whispered worriedly. He had been calling her that all day, even sober, it had gotten on her nerves for the passed few hours, but now at two in the morning, nothing really matter.

"No," she replied coldly. She was hurt, she closed her eyes as the hot tears ran down her face, she couldn't remember crying, ever.

"I'm sorry Fuu-Fuu!" he got up, but somehow he managed to lose his balance and fell taking her down with him. Between her crying, she had starting laughing and somewhere between that, his arms wrapped around her, and she was shaking with tears and laughter.

"Oh jeez, I mess up everything!" he sighed. "Are you okay?"

"Don't." she replied, cuddling into his grip, he wouldn't remember this in the morning anyhow. Her leg throbbed, but otherwise she felt fine, even if she was crying, but in his arms she felt safe.

- - -

She thought that night would be the end of it, he was there when she was broken. The only reminder of the night would be the long cut on her leg, and the way she felt that night. She didn't expect to go in to work the next day to see a bouquet of flowers, with her name on it.

"Mine?" she asked her boyfriend, wondering if he was making up to her.

"Don't look at me," he said grabbing his coat. "I'll be back later."

"Larxene?" her eyes narrowed. It was early in the morning, nobody was there, it was time for him to come clean. He froze, then turned to her.

"What are you talking about, who's Larxene?"

She glared, her pain boiling up in her. "Over," she told him in her monotone voice, grabbing her flowers and walking out the door.

"Fuu!" he yelled after her.

She turned around, waiting for him desperately to tell her that she was wrong, that Larxene was just a friend in need anything.

"You're fired."

"Asshole."

- - -

She walked home, she just wanted to lay down in her bed and die, but she was stopped by more flowers and the sitarist awaiting her at her door.

"Hey," she said to him.

He stopped playing his sitar, and grinned. "Did you like your flowers?"

"Thanks," she nodded.

"Well, I do owe you, I mean if you haven't let me stay last night – I probably would have killed myself."

"Larxene."

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"Feeling."

He smiled at her, she felt her face flush. "I'm glad she did, otherwise I wouldn't have met you."

She walked over to him, grabbing his hand and pulled him into her apartment, he was going to stay there whether he liked it or not. Until, they could both make it on their own.

- - -

She couldn't look at any of her old friends, so she made friends with his, Axel, Roxas and a girl named Naminé. He would introduce her as his girlfriend, even though they hadn't kissed, she was just letting him live at her house, but she didn't mind. She liked being with someone who wanted to be with her, not like Seifer who had stop trying after the second week, she hoped Demyx wouldn't be like that.

She was not disappointed – within two weeks, he had only tried harder to get her to love him, but Fuu didn't love people. Not like she loved Seifer, Demyx was just her shoulder to cry on, she tried to explain it to him; but it was too hard to get the words out. Demyx was helping her, talk to people, but she could only get three words out until she froze. She wasn't as direct, so she gave up and Demyx didn't push the matter.

- - -

Weeks turned into months, and soon Fuu didn't want to make Demyx leave, she liked having him around. Even if she didn't need him anymore, even if she was strong enough now, she couldn't imagine life without him now.

"Fuu?" he asked, putting down his sitar, which she rarely saw out of her hands.

"Yes?"

He sighed, for once the words seemed to escape him, which in all the time she knew Demyx that NEVER happened. She wondered if he felt the same, she shook her head, _get a grip_ she told herself.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, his face began to flush.

She blinked, she wasn't expecting that, she was hoping for it – but she didn't know it would happen. One minute she was sitting by herself, the next she had thrown herself into his arms kissing him with such force that he could hardly breathe. That was Fuu, if she did something, she did it all the way ,no beating around the bush. Demyx caught on quickly kissing her with a passion, she never knew existed, when they broke away, they were breathless.

"Amazing," she whispered, her fingers tracing down his jaw.

"Yeah," he smiled at her. "Wanna do it again?"

- - -

the end.


End file.
